Man I Feel Like a Woman
by dreamwriter32
Summary: Hermione wants Ron to more sympathetic to her during that time of the month. She decides to give him an idea of what she goes through once a month...Cramps. She makes a potion that will give Ron the same menstrual cramps she gets. What happens when Harry accidently takes the potion and HE gets an idea of what Ginny deals with once a month. I do not own Harry Potter. Not a song fic.


Man, I Feel Like a Woman

Hermione was pacing back and forth in the Gryffindor common room. She was mad at her boyfriend Ron. That morning had started the joys of women hood otherwise known as ….that time of the month…..for her.

Ginny, Ron's sister and best friend Harry's girlfriend entered the room.

"What did Ron do now?" Ginny was used to the arguments and fights between the two, as well as Harry.

"Ron is never sympathetic to me. I woke up this morning and Mother Nature has decided to pay a visit, complete with cramps."

Ginny cringed "Ouch, I hate them. At least Harry helps me during that time of the month."

Hermione knew that was true. Harry would use his invisibility cloak and sneak to the kitchens for hot chocolate for her and himself. When they went to Hogsmeade, between Harry and Ginny they would buy enough chocolate to keep Ginny going for a week, she would save it for that week. Ginny would borrow Harry's heat pack that she got him for quidditch practice and use it for her cramps. Hermione and Ginny both used Hogsmeade visits to stock up on their female hygiene items.

Ginny walked over to where Hermione was standing. "What are you going to do?" Hermione bite her lip and picked up her school bag. She found her potions book and started searching it for something.

"This" she pointed to a potion in the back of the book. Ginny looked at it over her shoulder. "The Sympathy Potion, it gives the drinker menstrual cramps and if they have a girlfriend, the menstrual cramps take after those of their girlfriend. For example, you get bad cramps right Ginny? Well if Harry toke this then he would the bad cramps you do."

Ginny know what Hermione was thinking. Ron was a good boyfriend, but when it came to being sympathetic to Hermione's period cramps, Ron could be a little more caring. Comparing him to Harry, Ron made Harry look like a saint.

"It takes a day to brew" Hermione was looking over the ingredient list, luckily it included things that Hermione all ready had.

Hermione started to collect the ingredients and begin to brew the potion. She looked at Ginny "Don't say a word to anyone, especially Harry". Ginny nodded, she wanted to hex Ron when he didn't show an ounce of sympathy for Hermione during her time of the month.

Ginny left Hermione to her brewing and went to dinner. She was walking down to the Great Hall when she felt strong arms wrap around, she shrieked.

"Gin, it's me" Ginny let out a breath and smiled as she turned around and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck.

"Hey baby, how was your day?" Harry laid his head on her shoulder "Long and tiring" Ginny ran her hand through his hair. "Poor baby, let's go and get some food and we'll go back to the common room".

They went to the Gryffindor table and started to fix a plate of dinner. They were having chicken with potatoes and green beans.

Harry yawned and laid his head Ginny's shoulder. "Sleepy?" Ginny place a hand on Harry's forehead, relieved when she noticed he felt fine. She felt Harry nod.

Ginny found Hermione still brewing.

"Hermione, did you eat anything?" Hermione pointed to a plate with a sandwich on it. Hermione had apparently gotten Ron to bring her up something to eat. She knew that because Ron, along with Hermione, didn't show up to dinner. Her and Harry had a rare dinner alone in the Great Hall.

"Good night, Hermione" Ginny went down to the common room; she found Ron and Seamus playing chess. "Ron, where's Harry?"

Ron moved his pawn "he's in the dorm". Ginny headed back up the dorms, only heading to the boys dorm. She smiled when she entered the six year's boy's dorm and seen Harry sleeping his bed. He looked like he just flopped on the bed and fell asleep.

Ginny took off his glasses and his trainers. She then took off his tie, pants, and shirt and managed to get his pajama pants on. She then covered him up, deciding to leave his shirt off. Kissing his cheek, Ginny told Harry good night and she left the dorm.

She hoped that Hermione's plan worked well. She knew that Ron and Hermione was a good couple, but Ron needed to be taught a lesson or two on women. Harry was a better boyfriend than Ron was and the sad part was Hermione and Ginny knew that.

The next morning, Ginny checked on Hermione. She was freshly showered and in clean clothes. She was almost done with brewing the potion.

"When are you giving Ron the potion?" Hermione continued to stir the potion, smiling when it started to simmer, meaning that it was done.

"Tonight at dinner, that way it will start when he wakes up in the morning" Hermione started to bottle the potion.

The girls went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione settled herself next to Ron, while Ginny sat next to Harry.

"Morning girls" Ron passed Hermione a plate of toast with jam. Ginny leaned over and kissed Harry, which to Ron's dismay, ended in a full on snog.

"Really, do you have to do that?" Ron continued eating his breakfast; he looked at Hermione "in a better mood today, Mione?"

Hermione looked at Ron and slowly got up and left the Great Hall.

"Ronald, could you more caring? It's her time of the month." Harry snorted in to his pumpkin "That's too much information Gin".

"Harry is a better boyfriend to me, than you are to Hermione" Harry face palmed "Please don't bring me into this Gin".

Ron shook his head and took off after Hermione. He found her coming out of the hospital wing. "I needed to get a potion for cramps and I see you later".

The day was a long one for the foursome. Ginny arrived in the Great Hall first. She knew that Hermione was already there.

"I already took the liberty of pouring Ron's pumpkin juice" Ginny poured one for Harry, but Luna came over to ask a question about the homework assignment and she unknowingly pick up the pumpkin juice that had the potion in it. She sat the cup next to the plate that would be Harry's.

"Wonder what's taking the boys?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked up from her book she was reading and looked at the door.

"There they are". Harry sat next to Ginny, kissed her hello. "Where have you been?" Harry started to help himself to the chicken casserole. "The pitch, McGonagall wanted to meet and discuss the possibility of getting new uniforms. Snape brought up getting some and McGonagall decided we needed some too".

Ginny nodded, accepting Harry's reason "and she wanted to look at our locker room. Someone trashed it, but everything is fixed now".

"No one else knows how to get in our locker room do they?" Harry shook his head. Deciding to change the subject, he turned their attention to the ever bickering couple in front of them.

"Ron needs to be more sensitive to Hermione. Could you teach him?" Harry took a drink of his pumpkin juice, swallowing, he looked at Ginny.

"I try to tell him, but he doesn't listen to me" Ginny rubbed Harry's back and leaned over for a kiss. "Maybe I should hex him" Harry laughed "Maybe Hermione should hex him, Gin".

Harry and Ginny ate the rest of their dinner in silence. When they returned to the common room, Ginny reviewed her Charms notes for her OWLS.

"Harry, how did you survive this?" Ginny's OWLs were coming up and she wanted to do well. She witnessed the stress the OWLs caused the trio, especially the additional stress it added to Harry. Ginny knew that Harry got stressed out easily. He was a walking bundle of nerves before their first quidditch game a few weeks ago.

Now Harry was in his sixth year and he was just as stressed, if not more, this year.

"I took a breath when I felt a little overwhelmed. Want to take a break?" Ginny closed her notebook and settled herself on the arm of the side of the couch Harry was sitting on. She started to massage his shoulders and his back, feeling tight knots. "I see I'm not the only one who's tense, what's wrong?"

Harry took a deep breath "Dumbledore's lessons are getting harder. He wants me to get to know Slughorn and I have that on top of the Malfoy thing. I know, maybe I'm wrong, but he's acting odd, which adds to my suspicion." Harry sighed when he felt Ginny dig her fingers deep in his shoulders "Quidditch believe it or not, adding to the stress. It's my first year as captain and I want to make McGonagall proud and not regret making me captain."

Ginny listened to Harry's rant, massaging deeper into Harry's shoulders. She felt him relax under her hand.

When Ginny noticed that it was putting Harry to sleep. They decided to turn in earlier. Harry and Ron headed to their dorm to go to bed. Hermione went to bed with smile, along with Ginny. For tomorrow Ron would get a lesson in he would never forget….or so they thought.

Both girls woke up with a smile on their smile. They showered, dressed and headed to breakfast, patiently waiting for the boys to come to breakfast.

In the boy's dorm, it was a different story. Ron woke up feeling fine, he slept well the night before and he was looking forward to the day ahead. He starting thinking about how he'd been treating Hermione and he decided to make a change. So he decided to take a page out of Harry's book and if Hermione needed it, Ron would give her his heat pack.

He walked passed his best friend's bed, noticing he wasn't up yet. He didn't think much of it since Harry didn't get up at the crack of dawn like he used to.

When Ron came out of the bathroom, he saw that Harry hadn't moved. He slowly approached the bed.

"Harry, you awake?" Ron though he heard a groan.

Harry woke up with a pain in his stomach. He realized that he didn't feel sick at his stomach, instead it just ached. He also noticed his back also hurt.

'Did I do something yesterday? Maybe I pulled a muscle?' Harry slowly got out of bed and made it to the bathroom.

Ron was waiting on him. "You okay?" Harry nodded. Together they went to breakfast after they got ready.

Harry made it down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ginny and Hermione were having a quiet conversation.

"I think Hermione was trying to teach me a lesson, she brewed this potion that was supposed to give me her cramps." Harry looked at Ron, puzzled. "The potion was supposed to give me cramps that she had, only I don't have them".

Hermione was also puzzled "I poured it into a cup and poured pumpkin juice" Ginny nodded "I watched you do it." Ginny looked over at Harry. A wave of cramps hit Harry and nearly took his breath. Ginny noticed Harry slightly double over and press a hand to his abdomen.

"Hermione?" Ginny looked over at Hermione, Ginny suddenly realized what happened. Hermione looked at Ginny who was looking at Harry with a look of concern.

"Oh goodness, Harry got it instead" Hermione and Ginny looked at each other. Ginny wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder "Sorry Harry, it looks like you got that potion instead".

Harry looked at Ginny "Are you telling me, that this is what you deal with once a month?" Ginny nodded and looked at Hermione "What can we do?"

Hermione looked at Harry and back to Ginny "It only lasts twenty four hours, as far as pain relief….I guess we could try pain relievers"

It was decided that Harry would stay in Gryffindor tower. Ginny's morning classes were canceled due to the teacher's meeting that morning, giving the fifth years a rare morning off. Ginny's afternoon was free as well, because her last class of the day was a muggle studies class and the professor was away for a seminar.

Since Ginny had the entire day free, she agreed to say with Harry.

They was sitting in the common room, Harry curled into a ball, holding his stomach. Ginny sat next to him with his head in her lap.

Ginny watched as Harry would turn over on his side, then on his back. He was currently laying on his stomach so Ginny could rub his back.

"That feels better" Harry sighed in relief, mentally reminding himself that once his cramps were gone, to hex Ron.

Ginny continued to rub Harry's back, watching him relax…..only for a moment.

"Gin, can we use the heat pack on my back?" Ginny paused her massage "Are you sure?"

Harry took a deep breath as a wave of cramps hit "I'm asking so I can turn over and you can rub my stomach".

Harry sat up so Ginny can go and get the heat pack. She returned and placed the heat pack on the couch. Harry aimed for it as he laid back down.

Ginny sat back down on the couch, this time she has Harry's feet across her lap. She watched as tried to breathe through the pain. Ginny placed her hand on Harry's stomach and started to slowly rub in small circles.

Harry would take her hand move it to where it hurt the most. He would also lightly push her hand into his stomach, as a way of saying more pressure. Ginny responded by pressing her hand deeper into Harry's lower abdomen.

After what seemed like an eternity Harry finally relaxed. Ginny continued to massage Harry's stomach, pressing her hands a little deeper. Ginny watched as Harry relaxed and fell asleep on the couch. She was hoping that he'd feel better when he woke up…..she was wrong.

Ginny and Harry went down to the Great Hall for lunch. Only Harry didn't feel like eating anything. The cramps in his back were gone, but the ones in his stomach were still going strong. He drank some pumpkin juice and ate a little bite of the pudding that was served for dessert.

Hermione looked at Ginny "the potion should be wearing off sometime late this afternoon. I told Professor Slughorn and if Harry's cramps get too bad, take him to Madam Pomfrey for a pain potion and then to him, he has an antidote for it. Apparently, some of the other girls had the same idea I did."

Ginny was shocked and then looked around the Great Hall. To her surprise most of the boys in the other houses were gone, apparently in the hospital wing.

"McGonagall has decided that since there was a good reason behind it, there's no detention or anything. The one good part is Ron is being more caring and considerate of me and my needs during this time of the month." He looked over at Harry, who had his head down on the table.

"You okay?" Harry shook his head. Ginny rubbed his back, trying to comfort Harry; however nothing she was trying was helping. Then it hit her.

"Your lower stomach cramping?" Harry nodded. Ginny decided she was done and she took Harry back to Gryffindor tower.

Deciding they need more privacy, Ginny collected the heat packs and Harry's invisibility cloak lead Harry to the Room of Requirement. Harry looked at Ginny

"Um, what are we doing here?" Ginny just smiled "You'll see".

Ginny lead Harry in to the Room of Requirement, it had changed to where it looked like the Gryffindor common room only more private.

Ginny pulled out the map and the cloak out of her bag and placed them in one of the chairs. She then sat the heat packs on a warmer. She led Harry to the couch where she sat down.

"Here Harry, sit between my legs and I'll rub your stomach" Harry did as he was told. Even thought he wanted to hex Ron for being the cause of this, he also enjoyed the love and attention his girlfriend was showing. He finally decided to ask the question that was burning in his mind".

"Gin?" Harry laid his head back on Ginny's shoulder, relaxing at Ginny's touch. Ginny kissed him on the cheek. "Yes Harry?"

"Are your cramps this bad?" Harry was hoping that Ginny would say no. He didn't know how anyone would stand to live with this much pain.

"Not really, Hermione introduced me to a muggle pill that helps relieve some of the pain, and then there is you. You help make me feel better".

Harry sighed as Ginny's fingers went deeper in his belly. "I try, but I know if I do something wrong you either tell me or hex me."

Ginny smiled, her mother would be proud. When Harry and her started dating, she was never happier and Ron and Hermione made comments about how nice it was to see Harry happy. Dumbledore allowed Harry to go to the Burrow with Ron and Ginny when school let out. Mrs. Figg told him that Harry's relatives where going out of town and wouldn't be back. How she got the information? Who knows?

It all worked out for better, there was more wards added to the Burrow, and since Sirius had just died, Harry could be surrounded by people who love him, especially Ginny. Molly had overloaded him with love and comfort. It was Ginny who held him when he broke down after the memorial service that Remus and the Order had sat up. No one had seen Harry cry since Cedric and the Fourth task, but Ginny held him and rubbed his back, trying anything to comfort him. It was also Ginny who made the comment about Harry's weight. Ginny had made the comment that she could count Harry's ribs.

He allowed Molly to take care of him, including feeding him enough that he never went hungry.

Ginny continued her massage on Harry's stomach. She smiled as she watched him relax and lean turn his head towards her. Ginny kissed his forehead as she looked at Harry, who had closed his eyes.

"Feel better?" she felt Harry nod in her neck. Harry's body weight was starting to weigh heavily on her. She tapped Harry on the shoulder and motioned for him to move over to lay on the bed that appeared.

Pulling Harry's shirt up, Ginny started a deeper abdominal massage. "This feels good" Harry sighed. Ginny knew that Harry carried stress in his back and shoulders, but he also carried tension in his abdominal muscles. He strained them to keep himself standing straight when he wanted to lay down somewhere and sleep. He also strained the muscles in his back. It didn't help that during the last practice, Harry's stomach was a target for quaffles and bludgers. Ginny had spent an hour after dinner massaging the muscles in Harry's back and abdomen.

Ginny smiled when she thought back to that night. She had brought Harry to the Room of Requirement and after relaxing in a soaking tub, Ginny massages Harry's tense muscles, using massaging oil she found at a shop in Hogsmeade.

Ginny figured they better head back to Gryffindor tower or rather the Great Hall when she heard Harry's stomach rumbling.

"I'll massage it later when we're back in Gryffindor tower." Ginny and Harry walked to the Great Hall, where they had a quick bite and retreated to Gryffindor tower.

Harry laid on the couch with a blanket covering his torso. The last thing Ginny needed to have Harry's stomach on display for all the girls to see. Ginny laid Harry's head in her lap and she snaked her hands under the blanket and she pulled his shirt up and started to rub Harry's stomach. The material of the blanket tickled against the bare skin of Harry's stomach.

When Ron and Hermione returned to the common room, Ginny had grown tired of massaging Harry's stomach all day, but she didn't complain because it made Harry feel better. He now was laying in the same position, his shirt still pulled up and if it wasn't for a towel covering his belly, everyone would see Harry's now somewhat muscular stomach. Ginny placed a heat pack on Harry's belly, first covering it with a towel and then wrapping the heat pack in a towel and then placing it Harry's stomach.

"How are you doing Harry?" Hermione asked approaching the young couple. "Better now" Hermione smiled and looked at Ron.

"Mate?" Ron slowly approached the couch "I'm sorry, if I was a better boyfriend to Mione, then you wouldn't have been through this."

Harry was quiet for a moment before he answered "apology accepted"

Hermione and Ginny smiled at each other. When they started yawning they decided to head to bed.

In the boy's dorm, Harry was laying on his bed with his heat pack on his stomach. "You know something Ron" Ron looked over at Harry "What?"

"I can say that I feel sorry for every woman who has to go through that month after month. If I didn't have Gin, I don't know how I would have made through the day."

Ron smiled "What did she do? Wait I know! She rubbed your stomach" Harry nodded

"I can get used them, she doesn't add a lot of pressure, unless I tell her too and it's relaxing. Her hands feel really good".

"Thanks for that image Harry" Ron settled into his bed.

Harry brought his cover up higher, Ron asked "How did it make you feel Harry?"

Harry though for moment before answering "Like a woman".


End file.
